Rex Cooper: The Next Genaration
by REX Shepered
Summary: This is a make an OC story. Rex Cooper, Sly and Carmelita's son returns home to find his parents gone. Taken by a new and more ppowerful gang. Rex will now have to find and defeat seven members. App Open. May turn M later.
1. The Gnag Finals

**Ok, This is the list of who's in so far. If all ready sent one in, go ahead and send another one if you like. After I get all I need, the first real chapter will look like the begining of HAT.**

**The List.**

**The Theif: **Rex Copper

**The Brains:**Sabrina Williams

**The Brawn: **David Calhoun

**The Magition: **Alistair Haddo

**The Doctor: **Marianne Spanielle

**The Driver:**Mark Warner

**The RCer:**Sarah Joes

**The Scout:**Danielle Jeeves

**The Underwater Expert: **Mia Sang

**The Explosion Expert: **jack johnson

**Ok, that's it for niw. Oh, and if any one wants to make a bad guy. the fill this app out. **

**Thr Seven Seels Gang List.**

**1. **Antonio Edison

**2. **Percis Phinx

**3. **Ayo Congo

**4. **Lyla shadight

**5. **Marco One ear

**6. **Tavin Deadwood

**7. **Bill Smith

**8.**?

**Okay, that's it. Every one that sent in one and made, those how didn't, I'm sorry.**


	2. The Gangs Info

**Okay, the info of the teams.**

The Theif

Name:Rex Cooper

Nickname:None

Gander:Male

Job (What they bring to the team.):Theif/Leader

Species (What animal are they):Raccoon

Age:17

Eyes:blue

Build:slim

Hair:long

Work gear:A blue long sleeved shirt, black gloves, a hat just like his dads, a mask, black jeans, and sneakers

Formal Disguise:A tux

Any other disguise's:none

Personality:he's friend;y and kind ro people he meets, He's very proud of both his parents past. he will not stand for bullies and people who hurt others.

Scars or Tattoo's:None

Weapons/Fighting style (The way you take out thugs and bad guys.):Sneaks around and uses his cane he got from his father.

Paired Up?:yes

If yes then how?DNM

The Brains

Name:Sabrina Williams

Nickname:Shadow

Gander:Female

Job (What they bring to the team.):Brains

Species (What animal are they):A white house cat with pouple stripes

Age:17

Eyes:Green

Build:Petite but a well devolped body

Hair:Black,shoulder length,tied back in a ponytail with bangs,has silver fur

Work gear:portable computer,gloves,microchips foe hacking ad taking information form other computers

Formal Disguise:a white short dress with white heels

Any other disguise's:(normal wear)Pink short sleeved shirt with a short dniem skirt with thigh high socks and brown short high heel boots

Personality:Quit smart,hard worker,kind,caring,friendly,scary when mad,likes to play innocent to fool goons and bad guys on the field,hate bitchy girls or women,worry about her friends alot,helpful,can remember stuff easily,a bit childish

Scars or Tattoo's:has the yin-yang tattoo on her right shoulder

Weapons/Fighting style (The way you take out thugs and bad guys.):use her charms to fools bad guys and use a cane like sly

Paired Up?:Yes

If yes then how:Maybe with the Mc

The Brawn

Name: David Calhoun

Nickname: none

Gender: Male

Job (What they bring to the team.): Muscle

Species (What animal are they): Coyote

Eyes: blue

Build: well…he's the muscle…so…He's pretty tall at around 6'4 with a wide body frame and an athletic figure (muscular, but not overly so.)

Hair: a short, brown buzz cut.

Work gear: a pair of grey sneakers, dark blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a light brown leather jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves with metal spikes on the knuckles. All of his clothes are worn out, torn, or beaten up in some way for reasons explained later. Lastly, he has a pair of dogtags hanging around his neck.

Formal Disguise: a black blazer, black pants, dark blue tie, and white shirt.  
Any other disguise's: I'll list them if needed, but I have a feeling he won't need to have any being that he's the muscle.

Personality: He's a pretty optimistic person and is always overconfident in himself. The thought that he'll fail just never comes to him, and he jumps blindly into situations without thinking them over first. Due to this, he usually ends up in over his head in many situations. He has a bit of a temper and he handles his problems the same way he handles enemies…a straight up punch to the face.

Although he tends to get violent pretty fast, he'd never hurt or fight with any of his friends. Mostly because he doesn't have many thanks to his abrasive personality.

He comes from a relatively poor family (hence the tattered clothing) and all of his possessions are very precious to him.

Scars or Tattoo's: no

Weapons/Fighting style (The way you take out thugs and bad guys.): hand-to-hand with his spiked gloves, improvised weaponry if need be.

Paired Up?: sure

If yes then how?: Depends on who with.

The Magition

Name: Alistair Haddo

Nickname: The Black Wings of Death

Gender: Male

Job (What they bring to the team.): Mutant powerhouse/special effects artist

Species (What animal are they): Alligator

Eyes: Blue

Build: Skinny

Hair: None

Work gear: He wears a green jumpsuit and a wide brimmed green hat.

Formal Disguise: None, he doesn't like attending parties

Any other disguise's: None.

Personality: He is an anti-social beast, one who at first appearance seems to be a cold, uncaring person though he does have a soft side, he just doesn't show it often. He may not like to socialize but if he does become friends with somebody he will fight to the death to keep them safe, generally though he's usually grumpy due to the fact he's a mutant and as such believes "normal" people would love to just kill him hence why he has a pessimistic outlook on life.

Scars or Tattoo's: Just one down the side of his face.

Weapons/Fighting style (The way you take out thugs and bad guys.): He just uses his natural ability of telekinesis, he can uses these are force blasts or just lifting his opponents up but he doesn't do this often instead using it to make his attacks look like either dumb luck or disturbance by something else, he also knows a lot about illusions, to an extent comparable to the Spiderman villain Mysterio.

Paired Up?: Not sure, let me ask you later on that.

The Doctor

Name: Marianne Spanielle

Nickname: Marie(in some missions Royal Spy)

Gender: Female

Species: Dog

Age: 16

eyes: Sky blue

Biuld: Girlish figure

Hair: Long, curly, light brown

Job: Medical(if anyone could hurt or something

).

Work gear: Medical tools, rubber gloves, medical mask and apron.

Formal Disguise: Pink and blue T shirt, hairband, jeans skirt and the rainbow sneakers.

Any other Disguise: Light pink Skitr and light blue shoes and gloves

Personality: Nice(sometimes hot tempered) , smart, funny(but serious, too), girly(but sometimes she's a tomboy), poetic, philosofic, artist.

Scars or Tattoo's: She hasn't got any tattoo's, but she's got a little scar on her left arm.

Weapons/Fighting style: She knows All martial arts and she knoes well, how to use any kind of weapons.

Paired up:?

If yes then how?

The Driver

Name: Mark Warner

Nickname: Marco

Gender: Male

Job (What they bring to the team.): Driver

Species (What animal are they): wolf

Age: 19

Eyes: Pitch black

Build:slightly slim, athletic and slightly muscular

Hair: charcoal grey

Work gear: light brown jacket and pants with white stripes and gloves

Formal Disguise: grey pinstripe suit with fedora

Any other disguise's: a tourist from England

Personality: Mark Seems to be very energetic. He has a great sense of humor and is also incredibly intelligent and creative. He even appears to be trusting and slightly narcisstic. He tries to be friendly with everyone, until they get on his nerves. He attempts to be somewhat suave. He has good patience and doesn't get angry often, but when he does, watch out! However, on the inside, mark is also quite sensitive, and he questions himself many times on the morality of what he does. He is also secretely very analytical of the people around him, and isn't as trusting as he seems. He can be a little lazy at times, however.

Scars or Tattoo's:

Weapons/Fighting style (The way you take out thugs and bad guys.): A Barrett 50 Cal Sniper Rifle. He is an excellent marksman. He is also very quick on his feet and agile. He couldn't throw a punch to save his life.

Paired Up?: Sure

If yes then how? Somebody that could understand him more than others. Somebody that could see a different dimension to him.

Any thing I missed

The RCer

Name:Sarah Joes

Nickname:RC Queen

Gander:Female

Job (What they bring to the team.):RC Expert

Species (What animal are they):Wolf

Age:19

Eyes:Yellow

Build:Curvey

Hair:Long, flowing hair blonde hair

Work gear:Tight blue jeans, a white with a pink heart in the middle, boots, work gloves, and goggles.

Formal Disguise:A sexy red dress

Any other disguise's:A first a metal welding helmet and a dirty blue jump suit.

Personality:She is very smart and likes to help others. She has a lot of RC things and can talk very high tech which must people have troblem

Scars or Tattoo's:none

Weapons/Fighting style (The way you take out thugs and bad guys.):She'll use her RC stuff like a Car, Chopper, and others

Paired Up?:Sure

If yes then how?You deside

The Scout

Name: Danielle Jeeves

Nickname: No official nicknamesince she gets ticked off when not called by her real name.

Gender: Female

Job: Scout

Species: Arctic Fox

Age: 23

Eyes: Yellow orange

Build: Short and slim with a few womanly curves. Or the politicly correct term 'petite'.

Hair: Waist length pure white hair with black tips. (Like her tail!)

Work clothes: Dark blue fitted pants, with matching long-sleeved v-neck (which she never rolls up the sleeves). Several black utility belts around her hips for holding various things.

Formal diguise: Floor length dark blue dress, also with long sleeves, and slits up the side to her knee.

Any other disguises: Normal person: Dark wash skinny jeans tucked into black knee-high boots. And a dark purple long-sleeved shirt.

Personality: Generally a very bubbly person who talks almost non-stop. The only time she ever does stop talking is when the misson strictly calls for silence, and sometimes she even whispers then, which can get very annoying. She tends be the matchmaker type trying to have everyone set into a couple. But she can be sad too; whenever siblings are brought up she gets tears to the eyes (but never lets them fall) because when she was 10 her mom was pregnant, but then Danielle accidently pushed her mom down a few stairs and miscarriged. Of course she gets ticked off when those around her give her a nickname, so she starts ranting about how that not her given name and whatnot. Tends to pop up behind people randomly.

Scars or Tatoos: On both of Danielle's forearms are long scars moving from her elbow diagnally inward to her wrist. She's had some amnesia problems before so she doesn't remember where she got them.

Weapons/Fighting style: If the enemy hasn't seen her yet, she uses her stealth to sneak up and attack with her dagger. If the opponent has, then she tries to get them off balance and then attacking withthe dagger.

Paired up: Well I don't really know what you could have planned for couples, but Danielle could help set up other ones. For herself, if you see a possibly pair go for it.

How: Danielle popped up behind them and they participated in her conversation. Or however you want them to.

Anything I missed: I really hope not! If I did you could make that up if you want to use her

Name:Mia Wong

Nickname:Deep Sea Mia

Gander:Female

Job (What they bring to the team.):Underwater expert

Species (What animal are they):Giant River Otter

Age:21

Eyes:lime green

Build:slinder

Hair:shoulder langther red hair.

Work gear:A blue wet suit, scoba gear, and a spear gun

Formal Disguise:

Any other disguise's:A Ruby red dress

Personality:She is strong headed and will have trouble exepting help. Up soon, she will be a valluable team member.

Scars or Tattoo's:A shark on her back.

Weapons/Fighting style (The way you take out thugs and bad guys.):Her Spear Gun

Paired Up?:Sure

If yes then how?Brawn.

The Explotion Expert

name:jack johnson

Nickname :pyro

gender:male

job:explosives expert

specis:wolf black fur

age 20

eyes:blue

build:muscular but not rediculus

hair: buzz cut

Work gear:c4 thermite cluster charges time bombs grenades claymores and semtex

formal disguise:tux

None

personality:at first he is in it for the money but later treats the gang as family

scars:on face from a knife fight big

weapons:m4 with 4x scope laser sight flashlight and m203 grenade launcher desert eagle (silver) 50 caliber action express (2nd biggest pistol in the world)

grenades and 18 inch kukri knife

Paired up:yes and i will get back to you on that

background:grew in the south in alabama joined the marines at 18 and left at 24 and became a mercnary and assasin working for the highest bidder.

clothes:camo bdus color depends on enviroment with combat vest to hold clips and black balaclava


	3. The Seven Seals info

The Seven Seals info:

Seal 1

Name: Antonio Edison

Nick name: The Director

Why he's turned bad?: A desire for money that knows no equal (that he knows of)

Gender: Male

Species: Sheep

Hair: White

Eyes: Black

build: Rather fat, but also very agile for his size, looks even fatter due to the large coat of wool he has.

Clothes: A suit reticent of a 1930s mobster

Personality: Antonio is very cruel but is good at hiding it to the point where only those who know him personally are aware of it, he's also very greedy and will stop at nothing to make money.

How he fights: He uses his own girth, and his mastery of sumo wrestling (which is why nobody's killed him yet) and a bazooka if things get really bad.

His Guards (Need two normal ones and one flash light one. Each must be a different Species.): Penguins (armed with baseball bats that have nails driven in them), Walruses (armed with sledgehammers), and Lions (armed with hunting rifles.

Town he's in: Hollywood

What does he do that evil?: He has kidnapped a large number of families that belong to great writers and threatens to kill them if they don't write movie scripts for him (and claims he made them) which he then produces into films that make him a lot of money.

Who should he fight in his boss battle chapter: Rex

Seal 2

Name: Percis Phinx

Nick Name: Percy

Species: Cat

Gender: Male

Eyes: ;Left's blue and right's red.

biuld: Strong and metalic body

Clothes: Dark jumpsuit with a dark green parts(belt, gloves, shoes, cape).

Why he's turned bad?: at the school ages, He had a girlfriend, Marie, but she left him, because she doen't like a rude guys like him. He was very mad at her, so when he's finished all the school, he planned a revange on Marie and her friends/allies.

How he fights: He uses some of guns and he's good at some of martial arts.

His Guards: At some fights, the 4 well build bitbulls're hepls him, while the hyenas guarding his base.

Personality: Selfish, rude, greedy, crude, very arrogant.

Town he's in: Warsaw, Poland

What does he do that evil?: He killed Marie's family and stole her family treasures. He captured her best childhood friend and now they're his prisoners.

Who should he fight in his boss battle chapter: Marie at the 1st place to revenge.

Seal 3

Name: Ayo Congo.

Nick name: None.

Why he's turned bad?: Because his parents where killed by the leader of a mob, and he in turn killed said leader, and became the leader of the mob.

Gender: Male.

Species: Gorilla.

Hair: Grey.

Eyes: Brown.

build: Strong.

Clothes: Blask Bussenissuit, Black Jeans, White Formal Shirt.

Personality: Greedy, Smart, Loud, Hot-Headed, Cunning, Selfish, Calm.

How he fights: He uses A machine gun which is in the left hand, And missile launcher in his right arm. If he is disarmed then he uses martial arts.

His Guards (Need two normal ones and one flash light one. Each must be a difrent Species.): Chimpanzees, Mandrills and flash light holding Baboons.

Town he's in: Congo, Africa.

What does he do that evil?: He Steals From People, Kills People.

Who should he fight in his boss battle chapter: He Would use his guns, until they run out of ammo, and then he would use martial arts.

Seal 4

Name: Lyla shadight

Nickname: Night Lady

Gender: Female

Species: Moth

Hair: Long, dark purple ponytail

Eyes: Crimson pink

Build: Sexy, womanly figue

Clothes: Black, short skitr with dark yellow coat on her chest

Personality: Naughty, nasty, greedy, selfish, very arrogant.

Why she's turned bad?: She was adopted by some gang of thieves, when she was Very she grew up, she became a leader of the gang. She only wants steal very expensive thing like clothes, cosmetics, jewelry, etc.

How she fights: she's a big coward, her gang's fighting for her. If she's gonna be attacked by someone, she flies away. She canonly kick and knows only ninjitsu.

Her guards: Her gang member are only 24 flies, 13 strong tarantula spiders and 7 beetles. Only bugs.

Town she's in: Florida, U.S.A.

what does she do that evil?: She's only a thief of a trendy things. She hans't kill anyone...yet.

Who should she fight in her Boss Battle Chapter: She only wants to beat her rivals with everything she's got.

Seal 5

Name: Marco One ear

Nickname: None

Why he's turned bad: In his family he was the only one who's got only a 1 ear. Eberybody laughs at him and annoys him with a jokes about his ear. He was realy mad about that, so he killed his enemies and even family for that.

Gender: Male

Species: Hare

Hair: Black mohawk

Eyes: Bloody red

Build: Well build

Clothes: Whote T shirt, bloody pants, dark blue cap. Green & Silver shades.

Personality; He's got a real ADHD. He's very rude, impatient and dirty.

How he fights: He's a good Boxing, kickboxing fighter. He's got a realy dangerous weapons.

His guards: Pigs and bears. They're his guards and bullies. 2 at 1.

Town he's in; London, England

What does he do that evil: He captures some sexy girls and now they're his servants. He killed some other gangs of thigs.

Who should he fight in his Boss Battle Chapter: He's gonna kill Sly's son and his friends by himself.

Seal 6

Name:Tavin Deadwood

Nick name:Tavin the Shark

Why he's turned bad?:

Gender:Male

Species:A bald Eagle

Hair:Long, white hair

Eyes:One green and other yellow

build:muscular

Clothes:A black vest, jeans, sunglasses and boots

Personality:He is crule and mean, He uses othe until the die. He can fly, but prefores walking

How he fights: Punchs and kicks

His Guards (Need two normal ones and one flash light one. Each must be a difrent Species.):Seals, Blue footed bubies, and flash light, Orca

Town he's in:An offshore oil wig near Texas.

What does he do that evil?:He grow up in a biker family, but he was smart. So, he became an oil tycoon but still kepet his tug ways

Who should he fight in his boss battle one.

Seal 7

Name:bill smith

nickname:scar

gender:male

Age: 52

specis:falcon

eyes:yellow

build:muscular

hair:none (feathers)

work gear:black leather jacket

disguieseNOne

personality :cold heartless

weapons44 mag smith and wesson model 27

scars yes:he only has one eye

town:new york city

why he turned bad:he was a general in the army and jack comanding officer he turned bad for money and powers

who he should fight :jack

The Master Mind.

Name:?

Nick name:?

Why he's turned bad?:?

Gender?

Species:?

Hair:?

Eyes:?

build:?

Clothes:?

Personality:?

How he fights:?

His Guards (Need two normal ones and one flash light one. Each must be a difrent Species.):?

Town he's in:?

What does he do that evil?:?

Who should he fight in his boss battle

Well, I hope it helps you guys about my bad guy.


	4. A New Team

**Ok, this is the first REAL chaptor to my story. It's short but they will get longer as I get farther along. Also, I'm in the works of another fic. Any way, no more stalling.**

Chapter 1: A New Team

It's a storny night over an active volcano on an island some where in Atlantic. There are giant walls of stone with lights and guards parolling all over as a helicopter flies over head. The side door slides open and a raccoon pops out with goggles along with a parachute on. He jumps out and began to free fall until he pulled the string and began to glide down to the ground. Once landed he took out his cane and activated ear peice to speak.

"Hey, Sabrina. Are you there?" The Raccoon ask.

"Of couse Rex." came a female voice over the ear peice.

Well, I'm starting at advancement. Make sure every one is ready." Rex said ashe bagan to walk forward. He walk a few feet until he got to a giant gap. He pressed ear peice and said, "I can't get past this gap by myself."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." came a male voice and then things began to floated up making a slite brige. Rex then started to jump and double jump on to the crates, and was soon past the gap. He continued onward and then fond a large area with gaurds.

"Don't worry, Doc sliped a sleep aid in the drinks. It should start any time." Sabrina said as all of the guards went right to sleep.

"Thanks Doc." Rex said as he jumped and walk along the wall until he was stopped by a large crane with a lot of guards.

"Don't worry, I sent our muscels to help with that." Sabrina said as all of the guards just start to go flying and then the large with a crate in it falls with a loud ceash.

"Get on Rex, and I'll get you up here." came a diffrent male voice. Res double jumped on to the crate and the crate lifted him up and swung him on to moutain. He jumped off and continued until he got to an air vent.

"Sabrina, This thing is bolted." Rx said in his ear peice.

"No, problem, I'm coming." said another male voice as a rocket was lanched and destoryed the vent.

"Thanks." Rex said as he went on into the base. Then fond himself on the ground floor and no way to the second floor.

"Sabrina." Rex said.

"I now, RCer and Scout are on it." she said as the guards were the blasted off the floor and then a rope was tossed down. Rex climbed the rope and continued down when he came up to a large body of water.

"The brige is down and what is water doing here?" Rex asked.

"To keep the magma from melting the base and Underwater Expert is on her way." Sabrina said as _an_ out line of a some one hitting boxes under the water and a brige comes up out of the water. Rex continued forward down a dark tunnel and the came to a room lit by lava. I the middle was a force field and in side Sly.

"Dad." Rex said in joy.

"Rex? You have to get out of here." Sly said worried.

"But why dad?" Rex asked when out of no where a giant robot appeared. "Ummm...Guys."

_That was it. Me trying to save my family and now it came to this. I find it funny, that just a few months ago, I was just a normal high school student. It all start when I came home to find my house ransacked and my parents missing. After looking all over the house, I fond a DVD labled Rex. Playing it, my farther, the fames Sly Cooper, told me that if I was watching this, then him and my mother was taking by an evil gang calling themselfs The Seven Seals Gang. He tells me it's up to me to save them, but I could not do it by myself. I need a gang to help me. So, I started my adventure to make a team and save my family._

**Well, that the first chapter. Again, sorry about it being so short. Please review.**


End file.
